The present invention relates to automated guided vehicles, hereinafter referred to as AGVs, and specifically to AGVs used for entertainment purposes. More specifically, the present invention relates to safety systems for a passenger carrying AGV, used for entertainment purposes.
Theme park rides typically utilise passenger carrying AGVs to provide an immersive entertainment experience. The AGV moves through a themed environment and its movement is synchronised with elements of the themed environment. Such elements may include, for example, scenery, props, animatronics, audio effects, visual effects, pyrotechnic effects and olfactory effects. So as to provide maximum passenger enjoyment, the movement of the AGV is synchronised very closely with the themed environment elements. As such, it is important that the AGV does not deviate from its intended path while moving through the themed environment.
So as to increase passenger enjoyment, there is a need from designers of immersive entertainment experiences to include more dynamic movement sequences of the AGV. For example, the AGV may be required to undergo periods of rapid acceleration and deceleration, to perform tight turns, to rotate on the spot, and to transition into reverse movement. Such movements may be undertaken in isolation or combination. The intention is to provide the passengers with an experience that they may perceive includes an element of danger, however it is imperative for passenger safety that all movements are conducted in a controlled manner.